Lost and Found
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Electra x Vicious After quitting Cherious Medical and joining the Bebop crew, Electra Ovilo is faced with a terror and love that she tries desperately to ignore, but soon realizes that she cannot, for it is her destiny. Please, PLEASE R&R(Lemon)
1. Prologue

  
  
**A/N:** Hello, there! This is my first attempt of a romance between two characters that AREN'T Spike and Faye! WOW! I mean, I've written like 15 about them (one was deleted, eheh -.-'), and now I've FINALLY branched out! lol I really REALLY like Electra from the Bebop movie, so I decided that it would be a whole lot of fun to write a fic that's Electra/Vicious-centric, just because they're both genuinely troubled and cool-to-the-core characters. This is the prologue, and I hope that it piques your curiosity so that you'll keep reading. Please R&R!  
  
I honestly can't explain the events of what you are about to read, because none of them make any sense to me. Love makes one do crazy things, after all, and I'm living proof of the fact.  
  
After quitting my position at Cherious Medical shortly after Vincent's death, I found myself tracking down Spike Spiegel with the hopes of reuniting with him and becoming partners. I honestly don't know _why_ I did; I prefer to work alone. I guess that that man just made everything seem so exciting and adventurous, so I had naturally been drawn to just the mere notion of being apart of it. Little did I know, I had come far too late. Spike was already dead.  
  
Upon this discovery, Jet took me in with open arms, which honestly didn't surprise me in the least, seeing how much he loved to have company of any sort.   
  
I noticed right away, however, that Faye was terribly unstable; almost beyond repair. It was quite clear that Spike's death affected her the most, but, despite this flashing warning, I never saw her attempt at suicide coming our way.  
  
The girl just keeled over one morning after poisoning herself, but with what she refused to reveal. That, of course, is what I had been promoted to find out.   
  
Every few hours Jet would send me into the room in order to interrogate her, but most of the time she was either unconscious or coming close to it.  
  
I won't waste my breath by boring you with my woes any longer, because I'd truly just like to start telling you my little tale of how I met Vicious: my love, my curse, my only reason for surival.  
  
**A/N:** ::coughs:: Weeell, that's the prologue. How was it??? I've got the 1st actual chapter written up, so if you'd like to see more, let me know and I'll post it ASAP! Keep in mind that this will be the only 1st person chapter besides the epilogue, so don't be confused when here-on-out Electra and everyone else are in third person. Thanks so much for reading! Luv ya bunches!  
3 Kendra Luehr   



	2. An Unforeseen Meeting

  
  
**A/N:** Heeey! Even though I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, I still hafta thank lalalaaa, Water/Air, & puppetmonkey5562! You guys RAWK!!!! =-P Now, without further adieu, here's ch 2! Haa, that rhymed! PLEASE R&R!!! -  
  
"What's the word?"  
  
Jet Black stood solemnly before his new comrade, Electra Ovilo like a statue, then finally shook his head, returning sorrowfully, "She's dead.....there's nothing more that we can do for her."  
  
Electra bit her lip and directed her glistening gaze towards the heavens, questioning softly amidst her pain, "Why do you think she did it, Jet? Was she really in love with Spike, after all?"  
  
He nodded numbly. "I wouldn't doubt it. After Faye got her memory back, she changed dramatically....almost completely, now that I think about it. When we got word of Spike's death, I knew that she would do something rash....I just _knew_ it."  
  
"I think I can understand her actions, crazy or not," Electra revealed softly, much to her comrade's absolute astonishment. "I almost killed myself over Vincent, but somehow managed to pull myself together before I could've done the unthinkable. Almost immediately remembering the Bebop, I called and-"  
  
"Asked if you could stay here," Jet supplied, nodding. "I'm so very glad that you did, Electra. If you hadn't, I....I'd be alone, right now."  
  
Electra wordlessly pulled the hulky man in for a tight hug, her olive green eyes narrowing slightly the moment that the comm. link begin to ring upon the table in front of the seedy yellow couch with an ominous tinkling.  
  
Excusing himself from their embrace with slight embarrassment, Jet lifted the comm. up to his ear, then pressed the 'talk' button, questioning apprehensively, "Hello?"  
  
_"Spike? Is that you?"  
  
_Jet frowned deeply. "Is this some kind of sick joke?! Spike is _dead!"  
  
"I'll be waiting for him at the cathedral....he'll know what that means,"_ the dark voice continued, much to the ex-cop's immense displeasure. _"Tell him to come alone. We still have a score to settle."  
  
_"W-wait, I-"  
  
_Click.  
  
_The line was dead.  
  
"Who was that?," Electra demanded, feeling that it was her civic duty to interrogate her partner.  
  
Jet didn't answer her, his large shoulders sagging forward as if they sported the weight of the entire galaxy as she watched him finally just full-out collapse onto the couch and release a heavy sigh from his large lips.  
  
"Where was that call coming from?," Electra tried again, now hovering over him with her hands plastered firmly on her hips. "Why are you acting so strangely, Jet?!"  
  
_"CAN IT!!!,"_ he growled, slamming his fist down onto the table so hard that the comm. link slipped off of the slick surface and onto the aluminum floor with a subtle clatter.  
  
Electra opened her mouth to reply, only to immediately think better of it, Jet's face clearly reflecting its tremendous remorse as he apologized wearily, "Electra....I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to just blow up like-_hey,_ c'_mon!_ Don't just walk away from me! I'm apologizing! What _more_ do you want, woman?!"  
  
"A way out," she returned softly, not even giving her partner a second glance before she settled her gaze down upon the comm. link that she had snatched from off of the floor and trodded along into the hanger in order to prepare for take-off.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
The cathedral was eerily beautiful within the soft amber glow of the morning sun, the violet stain glass windows reflecting the light like tiny prisms that shimmered and boasted of their tremendous grandeur.  
  
The large window in the front, however, appeared to be broken thanks to some unfortunate mishap.  
  
Electra hated to see anything of such profound beauty destroyed, yet none of this really seemed to affect her. After all, this _was_ the man whom she had tracked down that was looking for Spike. Whatever the reason, she was well beyond determined to find out.  
  
Clip-clopping along the cobblestone pavement, Electra steadied her gun within her hand and gently released the safety, her heart thrumming wildly within her ears to the beat of her firm gait as she reached the two large double doors, reared back, then struck them with the heel of her steel-toed boot.  
  
Immediately leveling her firearm out before her, she gasped, her wary gaze now resting upon a hunched-over figure garbed completely in black that balanced himself with a large, coruscating katana, his silvery hair flowing freely over his shoulders like a forboding nimbus.  
  
For once in her life, Electra felt truly afraid. Mustering up all of the courage that she contained within her shell of a body, she announced at the top of her lungs, "This is Electra Ovilo....hands above your head and come out so that I can see you! No funny business, either!"  
  
The man greeted this order with a cold chuckle, his grating voice greeting her ears most unpleasantly as he questioned dryly, "What, so now Spike can't even fight his own battles? He sent a _woman_ in his place?"  
  
Electra frowned deeply at his sexist comment. "No...I came here on my own accord. Surely you know that Spike is dead."  
  
The dark figure didn't respond, his caliginous pools for eyes holding back something within their profound depths that appeared to border along the lines of pain and relief.  
  
"He was a beast without fangs....he _had_ to die," finally came his gruff reply.  
  
"I don't follow," Electra admitted softly, her gaze never wavering from his own as she began to advance on him at a steady pace. "What's your name? Who are you working for?"  
  
The silvery-haired man smirked. _"Vicious."  
  
_"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's my name," he returned crisply, his grip only tightening upon the gold hilt of his katana due to the threat that he was now receiving from this woman.  
  
He would kill her. One way or the other, she had to die.  
  
Before Electra could even blink, Vicious had already swung his katana around in a 180, a tormented cry escaping her lips like a wounded animal as the deadly weapon sliced through her shoulder and laid embedded deeply within her flesh amidst an ever-growing blanket of scarlet.  
  
Vicious lightly applied a tad of pressure to his weapon, only to smirk sadistically the moment that Electra let out a terrible howl and curled her toes in a futile attempt to lessen the pain, her hand trembling in a ceaseless flow of nerves as she tried her damndest to regain control in order to fire her revolver.  
  
_BANG!  
  
_Vicious swore brusquely under his breath as a copper bullet managed to make its mark within his right shoulder, the sudden injury causing him to withdraw his katana forth from Electra's being in a moment of absolute astonishment over being caught off-guard.  
  
"Had enough, already?," Electra questioned dryly, her eyes narrowing at her target as she fumbled to level out her firearm due to her now useless shoulder.  
  
Vicious only smirked at her full-blooded determination, his voice filled with a sick pleasure as he returned softly, _"Never,_ Miss Ovilo. Even though you're a beast that still has her fangs, you have to die. I _also_ have to die."  
  
"But _why?,"_ Electra demanded, raising a delicate brow. "Surely you think of more than just death!"  
  
Vicious released a humorless chuckle. "No.....I do not. I'm a fallen angel that travels the galaxy in search of my unforeseen fate. Now that Spike and Julia are dead, my time must come, as well. My sole purpose in life was to find and kill them both for their betrayal, and now that I have done so, I wish to leave this world as silently as I came in."  
  
"You're crazy," Electra accused, taking a slight step forward. "If you let me, maybe I can help you."  
  
Almost as soon as he had seemingly calmed down, Vicious was suddenly livid once more, Electra's world spinning about her at a maddening speed the moment that the hilt of his katana connected with her forehead, her body doubling over and collapsing to the marble floor like a deadweight as she felt herself gradually being painted out by a forboding sea of black.  
  
**A/N:** Welp, that's it! So, was it any good??? Should I continue??? I only will if you feel that it's interesting enough and worth the effort! Please leave any comments that you have, cuz I am SO desperate for reviews! ::gets down on hands & knees:: See! Now look what you've made me do! Please review! Luv ya bunches!  
3 Kendra Luehr :P 


	3. Developments

  
**A/N:** Wow, you guys ROCK!!! XD Thank you SO much for being so supportive of this fic! I'm honestly surprised, cuz I didn't think that that many shared my liking of Electra & Vicious. Can I help it that I'm naturally drawn towards hardened characters??? lol I hope that you'll continue to stick with me, cuz I have some fairly interesting plans for this fic. =D Please R&R, and of course...ENJOY!

The heavy veil of repose slipped gently over Electra's eyes very much like that of a blindfold being removed, a soft grunt escaping her lips as she tried to sit up, only to be instantly stopped short by the tremendous pain searing throughout her entire body.  
  
"So...you're finally awake," a cold voice suddenly commented from behind, thus causing Electra to gasp and whirl around so that her olive green orbs were now locked with the silvery-haired man's icy blue ones.  
  
"I-I'm still alive," she choked out in utter astonishment, clearly not believing her luck. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"  
  
Vicious just merely shrugged, not even bothering to answer her question as he slowly drifted across the room like an ethereal phantasm and closed the blinds in a single crisp, fluid motion.  
  
Finding that the man that she was currently dealing with clearly had a hard time with answering reasonable questions, Electra tried again, "Since I can't know why you spared my life, can I at least know where I am?"  
  
Vicious smirked at her straightforwardness, returning curtly, "All moths are drawn towards flames, Miss Ovilo. Only the brightest and most voracious of these flames are rewarded with the undivided attention of these winged creatures, and yet without them, they are nothing."  
  
"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?," Electra demanded, raising a delicate brow at his off-the-wall comment. "Are you all about riddles, Vicious, or were you reciting poetry to me just now? _Very_ romantic, by the way."  
  
"Hardly, Miss Ovilo, but you may take it as a compliment, if you wish," Vicious remarked coldly, his tremendous aura of neutrality hardly phasing his comrade as he took a slight step forward and bestowed her with an icy glare. "If you absolutely _must_ know, I am currently holding you in the Red Dragon headquarters. I'm their leader, now.....those damn corpses are _finally_ gone."  
  
Electra frowned deeply. "The Van? You mean...._you_ killed them?"  
  
Vicious didn't either deny or agree with her sudden accusation, a rather amused expression washing across his hard features as he fondled his katana in such a manner that rather frightened his new acquaintence.  
  
"You _did,"_ Electra finally decided aloud, nodding as if to verify the fact. "You're the nut job that they were talking about on the news!"  
  
Vicious shrugged. "If that's what you feel that I am, then yes....I _was_ the one that you heard about."  
  
_"Shit,"_ she swore softly under her breath, immediately patting her pockets in search of her revolver. "Oh, _shit!_ What did you do with my gun?!"  
  
Vicious smirked, returning dryly, "Come now, Miss Ovilo, did you actually think that I'd let you _keep_ that thing? You're a pretty good shot, after all."  
  
Electra's eyes widened as he then pointed out the bullet wound in his shoulder, only to further stress his point.  
  
Suddenly smirking at this revelation, she insisted hubristically, "Well then perhaps I should take that big-ass sword away from _you,_ seeing the nice little number that you did on my shoulder."  
  
"Hmph...._touche',"_ Vicious muttered, his smirk dissipating sligthly as he withdrew his hand from the hilt of his katana and let it drop limply down by his side. "Do you have anything _else_ to whine about, while you're at it?"  
  
Electra frowned deeply. "You know, you're a _real_ creep. Did anyone ever tell you that? No, wait...._don't_ answer me, cuz I think I already know the answer."  
  
"Why, thank you," Vicious remarked dryly. "You're quite the flatterer, so I find it to be an absolute wonder that you weren't picked up long ago, Miss Ovilo."  
  
Electra gritted her teeth tightly together, hollering at the top of her lungs, "Don't you _dare_ talk to me that way! Isn't there some kind of rule on how you should treat your guests?!"  
  
"Perhaps, but you're not my guest....you're merely an acquaintence."  
  
Electra opened her mouth to reply, only to immediately close it, her bottom lip quivering as it finally dawned on her that she was within the surprisingly astute care of an absolute madman.  
  
"You're trembling," Vicious suddenly observed, thus causing her to let out a snort full of sheer indignance.  
  
"I am _not...._it's just a little cold in here....that's all."  
  
Vicious smirked, his icy blue eyes withholding all of the amusement that he was clearly trying to keep in-check as he acknowledged smugly, "Then please, allow me to go and get someone to put more wood in the fire for you."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Electra insisted firmly, folding her arms beneath her breasts once she realized that he was mocking her. "What you _could_ do, however, is leave me alone. I don't enjoy company; especially when it comes from sick, arrogant men such as _yourself!"  
  
_"As you wish," Vicious agreed emotionlessly, his cold eyes slightly masked by the silvery strands hanging before his chiseled face as he abruptly turned his back to her and clip-clopped over towards the door. As he opened it, however, he paused, then smiled, announcing softly, "It tends to get rather cold in here at night, so I do hope that you brought a few blankets for yourself. Goodnight, Miss Ovilo."  
  
With that said, he closed the door softly behind him, Electra wincing once she heard the firm and final click of the lock being put into place.  
  
_"I have to get out of here!,"_ she thought, giving the room a frantic once-over as she leapt up to her feet and rushed over to the window. _"Somehow or another, I've **got** to! It's my only chance of survival!"  
  
_=================================================================================  
  
"God dammit, where _is_ that woman?!," Jet growled, slamming his fist down into his open palm as he suddenly realized, to his utmost chagrin, that the present situation was very familiar. Massaging his temples due to his tremendous stress, he continued gruffly, "What good are comrades when they're always running off, anyway?! The least that woman could've done is _called!"  
  
_Sliding over towards his comm. link on the other end of the table, he decided that he would call Ed, whom had recently tracked him down with the hopes of finding out how everything was. He was very careful to neglect informing her of Spike and Faye's untimely deaths, of course.  
  
Suddenly, a terribly cheerful voice cut shrilly through the air, "Hell-_ooooo!_ What is up, Captain Jet-Jet?"  
  
"Ed....I need for you to do something _very_ important," he announced, deciding to get straight to the point. "Do you think that you can find Electra's whereabouts for me? She's been missing for nearly two days, now."  
  
"Hmm...yes," the young adolescent confirmed, immediately going straight to work. "Ed will call you back with the information as soon as she gets it, okey-dokers?"  
  
Jet nodded grimly. "Ok....thanks, kid."  
  
Switching off the comm. link with a heavy sigh, the hulky man sank back into his chair and stared off distantly at the tarnished metal wall before him.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, he really cared about Electra and most certainly did not want anything to happen to her. Of course, he would never admit that he had grown to love her and worship the very ground that she walked on, but he was willing to acknowledge the fact that there was _something_ between them and that, he realized, was the ultimate stimululs that made him want to do everything in his power to get her back.  
  
Needless to say, one way or the other he _would_ find her, and when he did, the captor was going to be in for one hell of a fight.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Electra allowed a steady whoosh of air to escape her soft, coral lips the moment that the lock to her room finally gave way, her heart pounding within her bosom like a boxing glove as she tried her damndest to keep quiet.  
  
_"Come on, just a little ways further,"_ she inwardly instructed herself, careful that she took each step one in front of the other so that she was as silent as possible. _"Once you get out of here, you'll never have to see that awful man again. It will be just like history in the making, except-"  
  
****_ARF! ARF! ARF!  
  
Electra let out a cry of utter astonishment the moment that she spotted the little black terrior that stood threateningly before her, her commands for the tiny beast to shut up now in vain as she heard the cocking of several firearms from all around her in a seemingly endless circle.  
  
Bowing her head in utter defeat, she grudgingly raised her hands above her head in surrender, only to immediately lay her olive green eyes upon the silvery-haired man that truly terrified her to no end.  
  
"What do you want with me?," she demanded fretfully, giving him a look that would have caused a normal man to piss his pants. "Why won't you just let me go?! I have nothing that you want and you, in turn, have nothing that _I_ want, so please....let's just end this madness _tonight!"  
  
_Vicious just merely smirked like all the other times that she had addressed him, his tone completely cold and emotionless as he acknowledged softly, "Ah, on the contrary, Miss Ovilo. You have something that I want _very_ much, and your very survival all depends on your willingness to comply."  
  
Electra blanched. _"What?!_ How can you _do_ this to me?! If I am to die, may I at least know what you want of me, first?!"  
  
"You will, in time," Vicious assured her with a small smile upon his thin lips. "Until then, you will wait in your room until I summon you. Kasedy....Rhoads....take her back to her quarters."  
  
"Yes, sir," the two henchmen complied mechanically, immediately seizing Electra by the forearms and dragging her back over towards her room.  
  
Glancing back at Vicious over her shoulder Electra frowned, realizing that unless she killed that man, she, in turn, would be killed, herself.**A/N:** Welp, that's it! For now anyway, lol. Please tell me what you think, b/c your reviews honestly mean the WORLD to me, so PLEASE!!! lol I'd like to know what you want to see more of, or just what you'd like to see in the future. Thanks! Much love!   
3 Kendra Luehr 


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N:** Hey! Long time no write! =P LoL I hope that this chapter meets up to your satisfaction, because I'm not sure, eheh. --' Vicious & Electra are gradually warming up to one another, but soon enough they'll be in looooove. heehee Please, PLEASE R&R!

**CH 4**

"Good morning, Miss Ovilo...it's so very good of you to finally join me," Vicious greeted coldly from within the dining room, immediately pulling out a chair for her from underneath the table so that she could sit down. "Have a seat, won't you?"

Electra frowned deeply. "No, thank you, I'd much prefer to stand."

"Very well," Vicious agreed, "but I must warn you that we may be in store for a rather lengthy talk."

"And I must warn _you_ that I don't _like_ lengthy talks," Electra returned crisply, narrowing her deep olive-green eyes as she folded her arms beneath her breasts and continued to bestow him with her maddeningly icy glare.

Vicious smiled. This woman was truly a tremendous pain in the ass, and for that he admired her. Not many women, after all, had ever stood up to him, so this saucy young bint was more than a welcome change to his terribly boring lifestyle.

Stuffing his hands within the recesses of his pockets before casually strolling across the room and to the other side, Vicious abruptly stopped, his cold, lifeless eyes now burning into his companion's as he questioned bluntly, "You were involved in the recent terrorist attack on Mars, were you not?"

"I was," Electra acknowledged, bestowing him with a confused quirk of her left eyebrow. "What of it? I can't see a creep like _you _needing to know too much about the Martian military branches."

Vicious smirked at her curtness, returning softly, "I hear that it was _your_ blood that saved the planet because it contained some sort of vaccine. Is this _also_ true?"

Electra nodded. "It is."

"Well, then," Vicious continued, "it has come to my immediate attention that a few of my men have somehow come in contact with and contracted the virus, and, with your help and your help, alone, they can live. The only question is, _will_ you help them, Miss Ovilo?"

Electra gasped at this astonishing declaration, her eyebrows knitting tightly together as she immediately turned her back on him and slumped her shoulders forward, demanding meekly, "And you just need my blood...is _that_ it? All you need of me is the vaccine?"

Vicious nodded.

"So if I help you," Electra continued warily, "you will let me go after I've saved their lives?"

Again, Vicious nodded. "Yes....I wouldn't have any further use for you."

"Then I'll do it," she agreed, spinning on her heel so that she was now face-to-face with the silvery-haired man. "Take me to you men at once."

==========================================================

Electra winced as she knotted her handmade tourniquet tightly about her arm, her flesh already slightly bruising from where she had just previously drawn her own blood.

"Have your men been given the vaccine, yet?," she asked softly, not even needing to lift soft her gaze from her steel-toed boots in order to know who was standing behind her.

Vicious nodded. "Yes...they're recovering very nicely."

Electra couldn't help but smile at this wonderful news, carefully folding her hands within her lap as she realized that she would now be set free at any given moment.

When that very declaration of freedom never came, however, she glanced up sharply at the silvery-haired man and bestowed him with a terrible death glare, demanding through clenched teeth, "Well what about living up to _your_ end of the bargain?"

Vicious smirked. _"What_ bargain?"

"The one where you promised me my freedom in exchange for the lives of your men!"

"Oh...._that,"_ he acknowledged in mock astonishment, sending her a pleased smirk as he clasped his hands behind his back and approached her in a leisurely slow place. "You see, Miss Ovilo, you may not realize this, yet, but we live in a_ very_ deceptive world. Many make promises that are never intended to be kept and, sad to say, you've just met one of those very individuals. You may think that you'll be able to get home, but as far as I'm concerned, you'll _never_ leave this building alive."

Electra gasped. "But _why?!"_

Vicious smirked at her incredulous alarm, returning smugly, _"Because,_ my dear, you could end up informing the authorities about our whereabouts, and I simply will _not_ have that."

_"What?!_ Listen, you smarmy bastard, I'll-"

_SLAM!_

Electra gasped, her olive-green eyes shimmering in utter astonishment as she found herself now nose-to-nose with the silvery-haired man before her, the palm that he had used to strike the table top now positioned securely about her throat as she felt her feet begin to gradually lift up off of the floor in a subtle sweep.

Kicking about wildly with the hopes of freeing herself of his strong hold, Electra clawed frantically at his hand and gasped for air, her cheeks now stained a bluish color due to his sudden violent attack of strangulation.

_"Vicious,"_ she choked brokenly,_ "**please**! Let me....**go**....."_

With a sadistic smirk, he immediately complied to her wish, his body rearing back ever-so-slightly before roughly thrusting her forward and to the floor with a tremendous toss that left her lying there with a stunned and breathless paralysis.

Smirking down at his companion's bruised and beaten form, Vicious gave a slight nod of his head, then turned, acknowledging darkly, "Have a nice day, Miss Ovilo."

_"No,"_ Electra gasped, shakily lifting herself up before immediately falling back down onto her face. _"Don't....leave...."_

===============================================================

It was too late. Vicious had already left her for the perverted male guards to take care of.

"C'mon, cutie....don't make us tell you, again."

"Yeah! Just hold still so we can grab some-a that fine ass of yours!"

Electra gritted her teeth together tightly at this these vulgar comments and continued to cower in the dark corner of her newly-assigned cell, the two guards continuing to leer suggestively at her body as she prayed with all her might that she could just close her eyes and disappear into a large cloud of nothingness.

Finally deciding to take matters into his own hands, the first guard lunged at her and took her into a headlock while the second one immediately went to his aid by assisting his comrade in the removal of the kicking and screaming young woman's clothing.

"Please, _stop!,"_ Electra begged, now in tears as one of the men began to roughly fondle her breasts. "I'll give you_ anything!_ Just please don't-"

_"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!!"_

Both of the guards instantly froze like large statues, their hands immediately dropping down to their sides as they backed away from their captive's half-naked battered and bruised body like two naughty children caught red-handed reading a dirty magazine.

Receiving absolutely no answer, whatsoever, in response, Vicious stiffened due to their lack of obedience, his subzero irises only intensifying in their iciness as he laid his gaze upon Electra, whose pained eyes were tearful and filled to the brim with a terrible amount of fear.

"What did you slags _do_ to her?!," he demanded through clenched teeth, immediately ripping open the cell door so that it bashed against the bars with a metallic clang. "Didn't I make it clear that the prisoner wasn't to be _touched?!"_

The first guard made a move to speak, but was instantly silenced the moment that he met with Vicious' cold, icy glare.

Taking a few steps forward, he began in a clipped, uneven tone, "At the count of three, you two had _better_ be out of my sight. One.....two....._THREE!"_

_SLISH! SLISH! SLISH!_

Electra let out a mortified scream as one of the now deceased guards' heads landed directly into her lap, her cat-like reflexes immediately going into play as she leapt up to her feet and hurriedly rushed over into the safety of the nearest corner.

Sheathing his blood-stained katana as if nothing had just transpired within the cell, Vicious then turned towards Electra and smirked. "Are you alright? You're trembling, again."

"Y-yes," she stammered, covering her bare bosom to the best of her ability as she gradually began edging away from her futile hiding spot. "I-I just kind of freaked out, I guess. I mean, it's not every day that some pervert's head just lands in your lap like that."

Vicious chuckled an actual chuckle, the aphotic depths of his irises scintillating with something that Electra could not quite distinguish as he nodded, then turned to leave like before.

Just when he was about to ascend the staircase that lead to the main floor, however, Electra immediately called to him, thus causing him to pause in waiting for what she had to say.

Taking a deep breath, she announced rather quickly, "I, uh......um...................._thanks."_

Vicious smirked, acknowledging softly in return, "Any time, Miss Ovilo."

**A/N:** Welp, how was that??? Good, bad, inbetween??? PLEASE tell me!!! XD I'm desperate for reviews!!!! lol

3 Kendra Luehr


	5. Bondage

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Thanks SO much to my awesome reviewers! YOU make this journey possible!!! Long time no write, eh? LoL Weell, you'll be happy to know that Electra/Vicious are actually doing something DIFFERENT, now, so yay! No more fighting within the confinements of the RD HQs! lol I've got something ELSE in store for them! Please R&R, and of course...ENJOY!

CH 5

The day started out normal enough; same poor treatment and same shitty prison food, but before long, Electra found herself in a rather awkward position.

About two hours ago, Vicious had invited her to join him on what he had mysteriously called a _'surprise',_ so Electra, being the naturally inquisitive young woman that she was, had graciously accepted his offer.

Gazing at her reflection in her small, compact mirror and brushing away a few strands of troublesome hair, Electra then realized that she was being absolutely ridiculous.

Why on earth would she wish to look attractive before the one man whom had single-handedly made her life a living hell within only three days?

Sure, he was attractive in a dark, creepy sort of way, but he was still a cold, heartless sonofabitch that was in dire need of a personality transplant.

Placing the compact back into the breast pocket of her pink blazer, Electra then sauntered on over towards the door of her cell and impatiently rapped upon the bars with her knuckles.

"Whaddaya want, bitch?," the guard demanded in a cold, grouchy voice.

Not the slightest bit phased by this degrading remark, Electra returned crisply, "I'm obviously ready for Vicious to take me to wherever he plans on taking me, so I highly suggest that you hurry up and let me out before I tell him that some asshole wouldn't let me go. Do you get what I'm trying to say, here?"

The guard muttered a few choice words under his breath, then grudgingly did as he was told, Electra smirking hubristically due to the sudden feeling of power that had obtained over the situation at hand.

Turning slightly so that she could face him once more, she winked, then announced in a mocking, sugary-sweet voice, "Thanks, bub....maybe Vicious gives raises to assholes. Might be your lucky day, huh?"

Seething like a kettle about to burst, the guard watched Electra saunter on out of the syndicate prison as if she were royalty, his heart secretly yearning for Vicious to punish her by all means of death and destruction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon entering the main hall of the Red Dragon headquarters, Electra was immediately escorted to a small, secluded room that she had never been taken to, before.

On each of the walls were several pictures of a beautiful blonde woman with the deepest blue eyes that Electra had ever seen, yet the only odd thing was that all of these images had been slashed through repeatedly by what appeared to be a blade.

This proved to be rather unsettling to Electra, yet she decided not to voice her opinion, a harsh gasp suddenly escaping her throat the moment that she rested her gaze upon the portrait over the mantle in the middle of the room.

There, upon its tattered canvas laid, yet again, the blonde woman, but this time she was accompanied by Vicious and a mossy-haired young man.

_Spike._

"_Is this the mysterious beauty that Spike told me about those many months ago when we were jailed together?,"_ Electra wondered, her olive green eyes widening as she studied each cheerful, smiling face. _"I-I don't understand! How could things have changed so drastically between these three? What **happened** to them?!"_

"Good evening, Miss Ovilo."

She gasped, immediately whirling around in order to receive her caller. "Vicious....I....I...."

"Don't be afraid," he urged in a surprisingly gentle manner. "For once, I've decided to speak with you on civil terms. You are my equal, therefore I must now treat you as one."

"So you just want to get to know me....is _that_ it?," Electra demanded, bestowing him with a rather disbelieving frown.

Vicious smirked at her immense incredulity over the rather awkward notion, then nodded. "Of course, Miss Ovilo. I always try to befriend my associates before making enemies with them....it seems to boost my 'popularity', if you will."

Electra laughed, then, something that she truly felt that she hadn't done in a _long_ time. Bestowing him with a cheery, pleasant smile, she urged warmly, "Please...._call me Electra."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tharsis was a beautiful, yet often dismal conurbation that very much resembled that of ancient New York City.

The tall, ornate buildings loomed ominously above the sleek black vehicle that Electra and Vicious currently occupied as they entered its aphotic depths, the sky above them terribly bleak and appearing as if it would rain at any given moment.

"It's lovely here," Electra announced softly in hopes of striking up some sort of worthwhile conversation. "Did you ever live here?"

Vicious nodded grimly. "Yes...this is where I grew up as a child. I shouldn't have taken you to this hellish place, but I...I had to. There's just something about Tharsis that lures me back into its bestial clutches every so often that I can no longer deny. You see, my life began and ended in this very city, so surely you can understand my immediate attachment."

"I-I _don't_ understand," Electra admitted, shaking her head, "why do you love a place that destroyed you? Why did you decide to bring _me_ here?"

Vicious paused for a moment, then exhaled deeply through his nostrils. Gripping the steering wheel tightly within his grasp like an iron vice, he revealed darkly, "Tharsis is the home place of the _original_ Red Dragon headquarters....I merely moved it a few cities over for secrecy and protection thanks entirely to Spike Spiegel's revealing our true whereabouts and destroying most of my men."

"_Spike?,"_ Electra reiterated weakly, the color rapidly dissipating from her face.

Vicious eyed her sharply. "You knew him?"

"Briefly, yes."

"Were you comrades?"

Electra nodded.

Cursing brusquely under his breath, Vicious immediately veered over to the right and hit the curb, his companion letting out a terrible cry before swerving sharply into his left shoulder due to the terribly rough collision.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!," Electra demanded, by this point absolutely hysterical. "What were you trying to do, get us freaking _killed?!!"_

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Vicious returned coldly, now completely avoiding the subject at hand, altogether. "A friend of Spike's is _no_ friend of mine."

"B-but Vicious, I-"

"You couldn't _possibly_ understand," he cut in gruffly, a sorrowful look now adorning his wan countenance. "If you befriended Spike, you'll automatically only see things through his eyes."

"But if you'd give me the chance, maybe I _could_ understand!," Electra returned hotly at the top of her lungs, her olive green eyes ablaze with a fiery sheen that truly surprised her silvery-haired companion. "To be perfectly honest with you, Vicious, I wasn't too fond of Spike....he was smug, cocky, arrogant....._all_ of those awful things! And what's worse, he kept trying to capture my ex-boyfriend for the fucking bounty on his head! And for _what?_ Nothing! In the end, he died cuz _I_ killed him! Yeah, that's right, Vicious...._I_ killed my own lover! I'm one hell of a woman, aren't I?!"

Then, to Vicious' utmost astonishment, Electra broke down and cried right into her awaiting hands, her shoulders heaving along with each heavy sob that passed through her full, coral lips with a tremendous shudder.

"Electra," Vicious tried weakly, "you're....._crying."_

She snorted. "Don't you think I _know_ that? I've bottled up all of this emotion for so long that I just popped my top, and I truly _do_ apologize for coming off so...._weak."_

"The true weak hide their faults from the world, but the strong display it with immense pride and satisfaction," Vicious insisted distantly, his gaze slowly straying over towards the clouded windshield. "I, myself, used to be weak. Julia was the one who turned me that way and killed my soul. _She_ was the one who took my life those miserable three years ago."

Electra's eyes widened. _"Julia?_ She wouldn't happen to be that blonde in all those pictures in that room, would she?"

Vicious stiffened, then nodded hesitantly. "Yes....that was my angel....my fragile young rose. Little did I know, that rose contained thorns along her delicate stem that would prick my heart and soul without warning. You see, I started taking Bloody Eye once it became available through the black-market, even though Julia had specifically threatened that she would leave me if I'd continue to take it. I, of course, didn't believe that she'd actually follow through with such a threat, but.....she did. In ways that I never thought possible."

"What do you mean?," Electra demanded, absolutely breathless. "What did she do to make you so miserable, Vicious?"

He bowed his head, then exhaled deeply. "She decided to pay me back for my betrayal by betraying _me_, in return. Before I knew it, I realized the unthinkable: she was seeing my best friend behind my back."

Electra blanched. "Oh, God, Vicious...it wasn't _Spike,_ was it?"

He stiffened. "H-how did you know?"

"Oh, I....I...."

"You know what, forget it," he urged coldly, immediately turning away from her as if he had been burned. "If you don't mind, I truly don't wish to discuss this matter any further."

Electra nodded solemnly. "I understand...._I'm sorry."_

Vicious closed his eyes, then wiped a hand across his dampened brow, his stance stiffening slightly the moment that he felt his companion's long, slender fingers gently interlock with his own.

"_Electra..."_

"Vicious, I-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Electra gasped the moment that a brigade of bullets suddenly began to shower down upon them from out of nowhere, the glass to the windshield and windows of the vehicle immediately bursting on contact as if triggered by some sort of tremendous explosion.

Shielding her eyes from the dagger-like shards, Electra then ducked beneath the glove compartment and retrieved her firearm, only to immediately freeze upon witnessing the bloody sight that she was now witnessing before her.

"_Vicious......"_

**A/N:** Welp, that's it....how was it??? Good? Bad? Inbetween??? Please let me know! Oh! And there will most likely be a **lemon** in the next chapter, so look out for that! That is, if you WANT one. =P lol PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! 


	6. Favorite Mistake

**A/N:** Hey, guys!!! This chapter has a lemon in it, so you've been warned! Please enjoy, and of course, R&R!!!

CH 6

"Aww, _dammit."_

Sighing, Jet leaned back in his seat and scratched the top of his balding head, realizing that it had now been a full twenty-four hour cycle and Edward _still_ had yet to call him back with news on Electra's whereabouts.

He had had his doubts about ever finding her again to begin with, but now that even the genius hacker hadn't come up with anything, he was beginning to grow terribly sick with worry.

What if he never saw Electra again? Would he have to live alone for the rest of his life?

It was questions like these that drove Jet to absolute madness, yet he found that they were the ones that were constantly resounding within the troubled depths of his mind.

Just as he was about to lose all hope and retire for the night, the loud, obnoxious bleeping of his comm. link startled him to attention like a poorly-instructed soldier, his large fingers fumbling with the buttons as he desperately sought to turn it on.

_"Hello?"_

"Jeeeeeeeeeet-person!," came the cheerfully high-pitched voice. "How are _yooooooou_ doing?"

Holding the comm. link slightly away from his now terribly sore ear, the older man sighed, acknowledging rather begrudgingly, "Hey, Edward.do you have the information, yet?"

"Yep, yep, yeppy! Ed found out that Ms. Electra-lyte is currently being held hostage against her will by the Red Dragons a few towns over from Tharsis! _Spoo-oo-ky!"_

Jet blanched. _"Red Dragons?!_ Ed, are you _sure?!"_

"Mmhmm, Ed wouldn't make something like this up!," the young adolescent insisted, pouting due to being questioned on her loyalty. "Can Ed quit now, Mr. Jet-Jet? Ed is sooooo sleepy!"

The older man sighed in resignation. "Yeah, sure, kid, go ahead. Tomorrow's another day for more work, I suppose."

"Hooray! Jet-person is the best baldo in all the galaxy!," the ecstatic redhead exclaimed, switching off her comm. link well before the older man could chide her for her demeaning remark.

Rolling his eyes as he dropped the small device back onto the coffee table, Jet leaned back in his seat and stared out the view port into the immense blanket of stars before him.

_"I'm coming for you soon, Electra,"_ he thought wistfully, imagining her warm, smiling face before him like a glorious beacon of radiant light. _"I will always be here for you to fall back on when you are in need, and **that** is a promise that I am completely willing to keep."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You wanted to see me?"

Vicious gave Electra's slim form in the doorway a once-over, then immediately turned his head in the opposite direction. "I changed my mindâ€.I don't feel very well."

_"Bull shit!,"_ Electra spat, now entering the room with a firm gait that actually someone intimidated her silvery-haired comrade. Picking up his limp arm and shaking it about for emphasis, she pointed, accusing gruffly, "Just _look_ at this! You were only shot in the shoulder, yet you're acting as if the world is ending! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Well what's wrong with _you?,"_ Vicious demanded, sending her a sharp glance that caught her completely off-guard. "Ever since we were attacked by those cronies from the Black Scorpions, you've been acting as if my business is your own! Why won't you just give me some space?!"

Electra opened her mouth to reply, then immediately closed it, tears burning along her long lashes like hot candle wax as she realized, to her utmost chagrin, that he was right.

She _had_ been treating him differently, and for that much she was sorry. However, as much as she truly hated to admit it, Electra had felt a sudden attachment to him ever since he had rescued her from the perverted guards in the prison. Their meaningful talk from earlier on hadn't done very much to deter these feelings from strengthening, either, and deep-down within her soul, it was killing her.

She wanted to confide and talk to him, but, more importantly, she wanted to _trust_ him.

Electra was a woman that craved trust just as much as the very air that she breathed, yet she rarely received any in return.

Sure, Vincent had been a wonderful confidant, but not quite what her shadowed heart was longing for. In Vicious, on the other hand, she had found something completely new and intriguing, but what this something was, she had yet to find.

Finally turning back to face him, Electra opened her mouth in order to apologize, only to immediately find herself embraced tightly within Vicious' strong arms, his lips pressed firmly against her own in a chaste kiss that fully numbed her senses into nothingness.

"How _dare_ you," she growled into his open mouth, only to immediately push him away. "Why did you kiss me?!"

Vicious smirked. "You're a woman, Miss Ovilo, and I haven't had one of _those_ in a looong time. _Should_ there be any other reason?"

"Oh! You _smarmy_ little-"

_"Besides,"_ he continued, taking her gently by the shoulders, "you're not just _any_ woman. I've grown to care for you, Electra. You're the very first being that I've ever opened up to since Julia. I can never thank you enough for allow me such release, especially since it's terribly out of my natural sense of character to do so."

Electra frowned deeply at this sudden admission, demanding through clenched teeth, "So basically all I am to you are tits and _curves?!_ Just another notch under the belt to add to your precious collection that you've housed under the covers of your bed?! Well you know what I say to_ that,_ Vicious? _Fuck you!"_

He grunted. "It seems to me that women can't be both beautiful and intelligent at the same time. You are, after all, living proof of the fact. I was not demeaning you in any way."

"You're _lying!,"_ Electra spat, now standing up as straight and tall as her body could possibly allow. "You said that I was just another sweet thing that you could score with, but I'm sorry, cuz I am _not _like that blonde whore!"

Vicious let out a vengeful growl, then seized her gruffly by the shirt collar before tugging her over to him so that they were now nose to nose, his pulse thrumming about wildly within his ears like a hollow drum as he found himself trying desperately not to kill her right then and there.

Finally loosening his grip, he then pushed her back, acknowledging tartly, "You're right, you are _nothing_ like Julia...she actually knew when to keep her mouth shut."

"Oh, so my _mouth's_ a problem to you, is it?," Electra seethed, purposely pushing Vicious' injured shoulder so that he let out a deep growl of anguish. "Aww, poor baby..._did that hurt?"_

Again, she pushed him, except this time Vicious seized her by the middle and wrenched her down roughly onto his bed, her immediate protests only causing him to tighten his hold about her even more-so than before.

_"Let go of me,"_ Electra warned, squirming about frantically beneath him. "I mean it...let _go!"_

Vicious, on the other hand, wasn't listening. He was far too busy studying the hypnotic rising and falling of her bosom, her puce-colored locks clinging to her flushed, livid cheeks as her olive-green eyes sparkled spitefully back up towards his own in a taunting manner.

They seemed to beckon him to make a move, so he did; just not in the way that he had expected.

Electra let out a defeated whimper the moment that Vicious' soft lips molded passionately against her own, her long, slender fingers lightly tracing along the firm contours of his bare back as he seized her by the hips and gently bit down upon her bottom lip.

_"Vicious,"_ she gasped, closing her eyes, _"my God."_

He smirked at this, his burrowing fingers eagerly excavating within the recesses of her hair as he then deepened their kiss, his tongue lightly tracing along her lips with the hopes of her allowing him access within her gifted orifice.

She immediately complied.

**A/N:** Ok...for the rest of the lemon/story (yes, there IS more to this chapter than just the lemon, lol) go to this link: ?no32366 I apologize in advance for doing this to you guys, but ever since I was banned for writing a rather more explicit than usual SxF lemon, I'm just not willing to take the chance. If you guys, however, think that this one isn't that bad, I'll post it up so that everyone won't have this problem. If you think that I should stay safe so that this doesn't get removed, tell me that, also. And please review here (for what you think so far) AND on for what you thought of the rest! Thanks!!!! Luv you bunches!!!!!!

3 Kendra Luehr


	7. Illusions

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't written in FOREVER, have I! I'm so sorry to have done this to you guys, but inspiration was just NOT coming to me at all. This is a pretty short chapter, but I hope that you still enjoy! RR!

"And where the hell were _you_ these past few days"

Shit.

Cornered like a rat.

Taking in a deep, cleansing breath, Electra clenched her fists by her sides, then pivoted abruptly on her heel so that she was now face-to-face with her balding comrade. As far as she was concerned, all hell was about to break loose.

_ "Well"_ he finally demanded. "Where _were_ you"

Electra gave him a shrug of complete indifference, her tone rather dull as she returned simply"I went out...what's it matter to you, anyway? You're not my father."

Jet stiffened. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Deciding to remain completely un-phased, however, he growled agitatedly in response"Is _that_ any way to talk to the man that took you in off the streets! I could have just as easily thrown you out"

"I know" Electra mumbled, closing her eyes tearfully as undesired memories suddenly came flooding back into the recesses of her mind like the walls of a dam exploding. "I-I never said that I wasn't thankful, or anything, because I am. I just...need to be alone right now."

Jet ran a hand along the plane of thinning hair upon his scalp and sighed. "Fair enough...dinner will be ready in a few."

Electra nodded wearily. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Electra"

She paused. "Yes"

"I know that you were at the Red Dragon headquarters with Vicious" Jet revealed, his pale blue eyes soft and filled with a luminescent concern. "Did he hurt you at all"

Electra froze, memories of herself and the skilled swordsman tangled up in one another's amorous embrace within the throes of passion resurfacing within her mind at full-force, her voice rather choked as she returned softly"No...h-he let me go."

"Are you sure"

She nodded. "Of course I am...why would I lie to you"

"I don't know, maybe because you wanted to"

"Jet, _please"_ Electra groaned, throwing a hand over her eyes in utter exasperation. "If you don't mind, I really _would_ like to get some sleep, so I'm going to go and lie down for a while."

"Oh...of course" Jet agreed, giving her a miserable look. "Go on and rest."

"Thanks."

Giving her retreating figure a fleeting glance, he frowned deeply, wondering how on earth she could have changed so drastically after only four days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Vicious-sama"

He grunted. "Donnelly...what is it that you want"

The young man that had been addressed immediately bowed before his master, announcing with a tremendous air of importance"Communications received this message about an hour ago, sir-it's from Miss Electra Ovilo."

Vicious' eyes widened. _"What?_ Give that to me"

Sitting up in bed without any regard towards his injuries, whatsoever, the silvery-haired man hurriedly snatched the manila-colored parchment from his comrade's outstretched hand and opened it up, only to read:

_Vicious-_

_It's Electra...I know that this might sound rather awkward, but I've been thinking and I absolutely must see you again. When I was with you I felt safe and important-here on the Bebop I'm just another crazed woman with a shadowed past. Please let me come back to the headquarters-I promise that I haven't told my comrade about your location. As a former colonel of the Martian Military branch, I crave adventure and excitement, and on the Bebop I'm just not getting that, anymore. I hate to leave Jet behind, I really do, but deep-down I'm a selfish woman that solely abides by her own needs. See you soon._

_-Electra Ovilo_

Vicious grunted, immediately crumpling up the note and pitching it across the room within a state of absolute frustration. What had gone on between them was merely lust-not the beginning of an actual relationship.

"Once you leave the syndicate, you can't come back in" he revealed darkly, his ebony irises narrowing as he shot his lackey a sharp glance. "Donnelly, see that Miss Ovilo is killed as soon as possible...give her no mercy."

Donnelly nodded eagerly. "Yes, _sir"_

**A/N:** Sorry that this was so short, but I needed to make it this way since the next chapter will probably be fairly long. This fic should be wrapped up in about two chapters or so, and will be a bittersweet ending, as you already may have guessed. I need 10 reviews to continue!


End file.
